


【newtina/面包组】 女傲罗信件的不完整记录

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【newtina/面包组】 女傲罗信件的不完整记录

1926年12月29日  
蒂娜：  
书的进度符合预期，我想它可以在四个月之内出版。你最近生活怎么样？原来的工作还适应吗？  
（致你和奎妮）新年快乐！  
拜托梅林不要让猫头鹰迷路的，  
纽特

1926年12月31日  
纽特：  
感谢来信，也祝你和家人新年快乐！  
纽约这里目前一切都好，并没有麻瓜想起那件事情,也没有任何麻瓜因为清理记忆产生不良反应。做回傲罗的工作有些忙，每天要处理的事情很多，桌子上总是爬满了纸老鼠；可我白天经常需要出任务并不在办公室——而且临近过年总得格外小心——所以我隔三岔五加班。不过我还是找到了时间偷偷跟了一下那位麻鸡先生，他恢复得也不错，而且也似乎没有想起任何与我们相关的事情。  
PS:科沃斯基先生人很好，可是我并不希望我们再见到他，我想你能懂我的意思。  
PPS：奎妮邀请我下周一陪她一起去看一部麻鸡的“音乐剧”。  
祝一切顺利，  
蒂娜

1927年1月1日  
蒂娜：  
雅各布的事情很可惜，不过我明白你想说什么。说起麻瓜的音乐剧，我们伦敦西区似乎因为这个很出名。如果你想来看音乐剧随时都可以（我的意思是…如果你不是很忙，有时间的话）。  
注意休息。  
真诚期待着你的到来的，  
纽特

1927年1月2日  
纽特：  
多谢邀请！但是现在的工作简直使我脱不开身——看那部音乐剧是奎妮一定要拉着我去，所以我很担心她再去见那位麻鸡先生。  
忙碌又担心的，  
蒂娜

1927年1月4日  
纽特：  
是我过于敏感了，或许奎妮只是想去麻瓜世界散散心听音乐而已，我们并没有见到那位先生。  
另：麻鸡们的音乐的确很不错，《哦，罗萨娜》或许你有机会也可以看一下。  
终于放心的，  
蒂娜

……

1927年2月14日  
亲爱的蒂娜：  
《神奇动物在哪里》已经完稿，我期待着它出版之后把书送给你的那天。  
PS：如果你还记得上次见到的嗅嗅，他几个月之后即将有一窝小宝宝了。  
满怀期待的，  
纽特

1927年2月15日  
纽特：  
收到信件的我实在是睡不着，大半夜地叫醒猫头鹰来帮我传达恭喜！希望书能够大卖，也希望小嗅嗅们平安降生！  
（从各种意义上）为你感到高兴的，  
蒂娜

……

1927年3月2日  
纽特：  
科沃斯基先生果真开了一家烘焙坊，他的点心造型模仿了很多神奇动物，这令我有些担心——他会不会并没有忘干净？我实在是放心不下奎妮，她近几个月都有些闷闷不乐的。  
PS：我在报纸上看到了几周之后你新书发布会的新闻，如果嗅嗅那边走得开的话，或许你可以考虑再来美国转转？新书发布会会开到美国吗？  
期待着你肯定答复的，  
蒂娜

1927年3月4日  
蒂娜：  
既然奎妮闷闷不乐我猜想她应该是没有见到科沃斯基先生，话说回来，你们美国对于保密法执行得有些过于严格了。  
另外关于你提到的去其他国家开新书发布会：事实上，我很希望这样。可是英国魔法部因为上次的事情禁止我以任何形式出国，我申请过两次都被拒绝了——魔法部的人，尤其是傲罗，都是群脑子里只有事业的伪君子，和十几年前我离开的时候没什么两样——他们压根不听我的任何解释。  
烦躁的，  
纽特

1927年3月9日  
亲爱的奎妮：  
新家住着还习惯吗？我想我有必要向你道歉——毕竟是我主动带了异性回到住处才导致艾斯波西托夫人不再愿意租房子给我们。但是我这边的房子有足够我们两个人生活的空间，你其实不必要分开租一个——当然我不是在抱怨你，随时欢迎你过来坐坐或者干脆搬过来住，这么些年头一次和你分开住我也很不习惯。  
想念并期待着你的，  
蒂娜

1927年3月9日：  
亲爱的蒂妮：  
我想我们总是需要适应不经常在一起的生活的日子，我现在很好，不过再慢慢地适应新的生活——我们依旧可以常常写信联系，或者一起出去吃饭！  
对新生活感到好奇的，  
奎妮

1927年3月10日  
纽特：  
原谅我过于敏感，但是我也是一位傲罗，我觉得在交流的时候可以稍微注意一下措辞，不要伤到不相关的人。  
最近的生活简直一团糟，艾斯波西托夫人（我想你并不记得她是谁），我的房东——或者应该说是前房东，她似乎察觉到了我曾经带过异性回到住处，不同意奎妮和我两个人再继续租下去。我们只好重新租房子，奎妮说她要尝试独立生活，于是我只有一个人面对着个大屋子。工作一如既往得忙，部里因为去年的格林德沃的事情对于安全抓得很紧，经常大惊小怪地搞演习。  
最近身心俱疲的，  
蒂娜

1927年3月19日  
亲爱的奎妮：  
你读了今天的报纸吗？  
生气的，  
蒂娜

1927年3月19日  
亲爱的蒂妮：  
我想这里面一定是有什么误会，你不要着急。  
关心你的，  
奎妮

1927年3月26日  
亲爱的奎妮：  
一整个星期了，斯卡曼德先生没有任何消息或者信件，我觉得我不应该再抱有任何幻想。不过如果你不算忙，可以一起来和我吃个晚餐吗？我想我需要一些陪伴。  
受伤的，  
蒂娜

……

1927年5月15日  
亲爱的奎妮：  
我还记得你安慰我的那一天让我有新的感情动向就一定告诉你。我决定尝试一段新的恋爱——如果之前的那几个月的信件还可以算作一段恋爱的话——不，相信我，我没有抱着“既然我们分手我也要找一个人给你看看”这种心态。他的名字是阿基琉斯·托利弗，你或许在哪次找我一起下班的时候曾经见过他——他也是一名傲罗。  
希望得到你祝福的，  
蒂娜

……

1927年6月23日  
奎妮：  
我居然这么长时间一直没有发现你在偷偷地见那个麻鸡！难道这就是你要和我分开租房子的原因？为了有时间能偷偷去找那个麻鸡而不被我知道？  
我以为你很清楚巫师法律的条例！MACUSA禁止巫师和麻鸡通婚！想一想你一旦结婚会面临的危险！审判、监狱，难道你想你的孩子从小就像我们两个一样孤苦伶仃吗？你为什么还像小时候一样做事不考虑后果？  
你不许再见他，我也很好奇那样明知道结婚之后你会面对什么却仍然不和你分手的麻鸡有什么好留恋的。奎妮，喜欢你的巫师多的是，听我一句，分手好吗？  
万分担忧的，  
蒂娜

1927年9月：  
亲爱的奎妮：  
多美的城市啊，我正在想念你。  
蒂娜  
\---------------  
油管newtina视频下面的一个评论：  
美国人：我爱你。  
英国人：我恐怕已经爱上你了。  
牛特特：你觉得…我当面把书给你…怎么样？

注：  
1927年1月4日实际上是星期二，不过因为哈利11岁生日1991.7.31按书中设定是星期二（实际上是星期三），因此就也改了一天，文章里写成了星期一  
Oh Rosana这部剧的确1927.1.14在纽约上演（神奇动物电影中出现过海报）  
雅各布·科沃斯基的烘焙坊于1927年3月开张（官方信息）


End file.
